


Saudade

by SadRoseGarden



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRoseGarden/pseuds/SadRoseGarden
Summary: Their love survived everything, even the distance, now the boys are eager to meet again.Timothée is at NY, and Armie misses his boy.orFaceTime is the best they can do to pass through some difficult time apart.





	Saudade

They've been planning this for a week.

Timmy would be back in NY and Armie would be able to FaceTime freely as long as they pleased, so that's why they're now on their beds, talking like crazy, Armie giggling like a silly teen and Timmy telling him about some fan situation on the park earlier.

"I was there super chill with Pauline and suddenly girls started to recognize me, but always so politely asking pics and all, I'm really lucky with them... I love that people go crazy when they see me, but no boundaries are disrespected... Does that make sense? I don't know... Anyway, tell me about London, why are we never at the same place at the same time? I love our calls, but I need to touch you, I need your hugs, man..."

Armie sighs and wishes they could be as near as possible right now, cuddling to be honest, but life's not always how we want, so he just take what he can take, and he try to lock eyes with Timmy and promises...

"Tim, you know how our work works, but let's just appreciate the technology and use this to calm down, even remotely, our hearts... I need you so bad here, I miss you so much, it's been so fucking long since I smelled your hair, God, I don't even know how I'm living, but the set is good, the crew is awesome, and this keep me sane, acting keep me alive. Acting and knowing that you are somewhere talking to me and I can at least look at this face of yours through the phone... I miss you so much, baby..."

Timmy gets angry, because he wants to be able to hold his giant, and snuggle, and kiss, and fuck, and everything that entails, bit life is like this, he has to be happy for being still strong enough to keep together and so far away form each other. He knows this is going to change soon, they'll be in the same place again, but the longing, the lack of touch is almost maddening and he just groans and tries not to cry...

"Yeah, it's so hard to be away from you... My bed is cold, I'm so cold right now, but soon we gonna be able to make up for the time you've been away from me, Arms... I promise that we'll be sick of each other... No, that's not possible, I'll never get tired of being with you. I love you so fucking much, you know that? I want to hold you so bad, but anyway, we gonna meet soon, yeah?"

Armie admires this little shit so fucking much, he's always been able to keep his own peace and give some to Armie keep going on life, this is why they started all this. The random luck of the universe, and Timmy's ability to ground Armie when they were in Crema and the filming was getting almost done and Armie was felling everything slipping away from his hands, it was when Timmy held him and kissed him for the first time repeating that this wasn't the end, they had the press tour, tons of red carpets, they had their phones, he wasn't going to be free of Timmy that easy. And here they are, one more FaceTime, one more night spent talking their hearts out and hoping for the next touch, the next hug, the next lovemaking, the next time they could be one again.

"It's okay, we'll survive. So, I saw you all out and about NY keeping your fans very happy, and it's so good to see you smiling and being you... God, Tim, you are unbelievably cute when you are in your natural habitat. I love this, I love you. let's talk five more minutes? I'm seeing your sleepy eyes, but just a bit more?"

"I want to hear you more, so talk, Arms, I love you talking anything. Can you read to me?"

"Of course, wait a bit..."

Armie reaches out on the bedside table and takes the book he's currently reading, opens and starts reading and looking to Timmy, he wonders if he'll ever be able to not to love this man anymore, and he just knows that it's fucking impossible, then he keeps reading and reading, and Timmy is snoring, the cutest thing in the world. Armie closes the book and just looks at him, so beautiful, so soft, and the best part, all Armie's.

So he just studs the boy's face, his curly extra soft hair, the perfect jawline, the closed eyes that are the most beautiful green in the world, his hands under the pillows, he's shirtless and Armie's chest is tight, because Timmy's is always cold and he's gonna sleep like that and wake up even colder, but he can't do anything about it, so he just contemplates the sleeping beauty across the screen. One more night alone in his bed, one more time having to be happy with a simple call, one more day until they're together again.

He makes plans, he thinks about that favorite place of them where they have amazing pasta and Timmy is always so hilarious after the first bottle of wine, he's this open and extra honest soul. Armie never understood why Timmy chose him, he's so lucky to be the man this boy loves, he can just stare a little more and let's his own sleep make him dream about parks, curls and sweet kisses.

Soon, very soon, he thinks.

They'll be alone, on the same place, at the same time, with the same goof smile, after the most amazing sex of their lifes, and then they'll talk about everything, they're gonna laugh, and wrestle, and they'll remember Crema again, thank the universe for the chance they've been blessed with. And it's still a secret, but Armie is already singing papers to surprise Timmy and the rest of the world as well. But that's not important now, he just feels his shoulder relax, exhales loudly, then he's out. 

•|•|•|•|•|•

Armie wakes up and it's almost 8am. He blinks and checks his email, the only one he has waited for a while is there. She signed too, they're divorced. The velvet box rests on his wardrobe, and he thinks about that green eyes again and smiles, he's gonna marry his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Charmie fanfiction, hope you like it. ❤


End file.
